Fatal Frame: The Sacrificed Nightares
by Dollz
Summary: This is a story of my best friend and me entering the Fatal Frame world, where we meet Lavi and Dark. And love will bloom! This is my first fic here, so tell me what you think. Thank you


**Fatal Frame: The sacrificed nightmares**

THE NIGHT BEGINS

Summer. Japan. No one goes there.

-It's been said that this mansion is haunted… Too bad it's not.-

-Then why do they spread rumors about it? Probably just to scare children away.-

Two freelance journalists, Lena and Dollz are standing in the middle of the Kuze Mansion, also known as the Manor of Sleep. Best friends, close like sisters, are visiting the forbidden area of the forest just a couple of miles outside of Tokyo. Taking picture after picture with their cameras, they are slowly getting bored of this place everyone warned them to stay away from.  
>The friends, as freelance journalists, investigate haunted places, and so they travel all over the world. They have seen a lot of stuff, and from their experience, nothing can scare them now.<p>

-Hey, Dollz, check this out!- The taller, stronger build girl calls her. They may be best friends and close, but still their outside is fairly different. While Lena is tall, strong, has curves and beautiful short, black hair, Dollz is small, fragile, and has long black hair.  
>Dollz came to the spot Lena was showing. Right in the middle of the mansion was a painting. It was darkened and completely ruined. But yet, after closer inspection, the two sisters noticed traces of black snakes and red butterflies. They both took a picture of it with each their own camera.<p>

Lena felt the painting take her in. Suddenly, she found herself in an old fashioned, yet beautiful house. She was standing in a corridor and held an old flashlight in her hand. Looking around she noticed that her clothes have changed. She was wearing a long black dress with a black underburst corset over it. The corset and the end of the dress had weird blue snakes and drawings beautifully carved into them. The dress was beautiful. But she couldn't admire it any longer. Because a man ran by at the end of the corridor, his shadow just faintly appearing to stop to look at her .Yet he disappeared. And she had to follow. There was something in that man's figure, his essence, his shadowed light… She had to see him. To ask him. She didn't know what she wanted to ask, but she had to ask him. Running down corridors and corridors, his figure seemed more and more distant. –No! Wait! Please!- He didn't stop. No matter how fast she ran. No matter how loud she yelled.  
>She tripped. Or she didn't. As she fell, she felt a strong grip on her leg. She looked back and saw a hand holding her leg. But… the hand had no face. No body. Nothing. She tried to shake it off, but then out of the wall jumped out a head, the bloody eyes of the person looking at her, begging her for something. The face got closer and closer… She could almost hear it's silent whispers. –Li…vi…pa…in- -What?-<p>

Darkness.

Lena stud in another black corridor. It had blue fabric hanging from the walls. And a woman. A completely tattooed woman! And she was getting closer fast! Lena didn't know why, but she was scared of that woman. Lena, being who she is, doesn't get frightened very easily. And yet, she started to run. Run as fast as she could. Run faster than she could. Yet somehow, the woman was catching up. A door. If she could just get to the door. She was too scared to look back. She's there, yet just before she opened the door, she felt the coldest fingers touch her naked shoulder.  
>A pure white light. Now she was staring at that weird, undefined painting again.<p>

Dollz felt the painting take her in. She found herself in an old room. It was too dark to see anything. Yet, she saw faint wings. She wanted to get to them. She stepped forward, but tripped and fell. She fell on soft, warm, and wet rubble of something. Voices. Screams! Lightning. She now saw that she fell on a pile of dead bodies! Many of them! And her clothes changed. She was wearing a white long dress with a red sash tied right under her chest. But she couldn't admire her clothes, because a little girl appeared in front of her. The little girl was laughing like a maniac, and the louder she was laughing, the more Dollz felt something holding her neck, choking her. Just when she was about to lose her breath forever, she saw a pure white light.  
>Now she was staring at that weird, undefined painting again.<p>

Night time. The sisters wore developing their pictures, both discussing about what they saw when they took the picture.

-Maybe it was just an illusion? Still, it seemed too vivid…- Said Dollz, looking over the pictures.

-I think that it was a vision.- Lena was looking over some old books.

-You really think so?-

-Yeah, look. It says here that the tattooed priestess was a woman, chosen by the family head of the Kuze shrine to have the pain of others etched into their skin in the form of blue Snake and Holly tattoos. Later she would be impaled in a secret chamber, and that way she would be the sacrifice to destroy the suffering of others. It describes the woman I saw!- Lena had chills running down her spine when she thought about that moment when the stone cold hand touched her back

-Are you okay?- Dollz got scared of Lenas pale face.

-Yeah. It says here that the last sacrifice has gone wrong, and ever since then manor of sleep has been closed.-

-Does it say something about the girl in white I saw?-

-Do you have any more details about her?-

-She had a red sash tied to her kimono. And… her neck looked like it had some red scar on it.- Dollz was scared. She was scared because that same little girl was choking her in her vision. The loosing breath, the tight grip… it couldn't have been just imaginations.

-I found it! It says that with the tattooed priestess ritual, there had been another ritual, the crimson sacrifice ritual. In order to calm the ghosts of the sacrificed tattooed priestesses, the crimson shrine maiden was hanged so her spirit, in the form of a crimson butterfly could protect the outside world from the pain of the tattooed priestess. In many cases both priestesses wore close or related.-

-I see… But, we need more detailed information!-

-I know. I'll go look around the library tomorrow.-

-I'll go with you!-

-No. You see to it that those photos are done tomorrow morning.-

-O-kay! Sooo… What about those shadows we saw?-

-Why do you ask me everything? I don't know-

-You are the older with the brains! I'm the one who kicks ass!-

-Yes, you do you li…-

-I'm not little!-

-I was gonna say liar.-

-Yes, you… Wait, what?-

-Just kidding. Let's go to sleep.-

-zzzzzzzz-

-She's already asleep…-

After taking Dollz to her room, Lena slowly cleaned up the rest of the books in the house, and some that wore carelessly thrown to the floor of Dollz's room. She turned off the lights, went to her room and finally went to sleep.

Before she fell asleep she made a list of all the things she had to do tomorrow, including going to the library to check out all the things about the rituals. And continue writing her book. Her big dream. She wanted to publish books and work with children as a pediatrician. She would dream about that right before she fell asleep. And entered the horror.

Sleep priestess, lay in piece  
>Sleep priestess, lay in piece<p>

Lena awoke outside an old looking mansion. Snow was falling, and she was wearing the same black dress with the black laced corset. Now that she noticed it, she was barefoot. As she looked to the ground, she saw someone else's footprints in the snow. They wore bigger, must've belonged to a man. And they wore fresh… And they lead straight to the entrance of that big mansion… Yep, this can't be good. But she went in anyway.

Inside the mansion was older. She walked through the tight, long corridor, and at the end of it the corridor was splitting in two. Suddenly, a girl passed through. She ran right. Lena just noticed that she had a strange flashlight in her hand.

-_Strange dream…_-

She decided to follow the little girl she saw. It leads to a small door. Then into large old-styled Japanese guest room. She heard steps above her and decided to follow them up the stairs. Up the stairs was a small room, like a small attic. It was full of stocked things, two small closets and a cloth hiding the back corner of the room. There was also a small door, but it looked locked. She tried to move forward, when she heard someone breathing behind her. She turned around, but no one was there. Her flashlight was shining bright and in front of her was nothing. Air. Breathing. Steps. Behind her! No, nothing was there when she turned around. Again. And again. She kept turning around, and spinning in circles, until she just stopped. A woman. With blood dripping eyes in a black kimono was standing in front of her. Her hair was longer than herself, and her face was as pale as death. That's what she is, Lena thought. She's dead. Lena didn't shake. Even as the woman was getting closer. Even as the woman stretched out her hand, Lena didn't blink. She just stared in those violently bloody eyes. She suddenly remembered where she was and noticed a small door next to her. As quickly as she could she opened it. She ran into a strange looking corridor. It was narrow and long. She walked slowly, noticing that the woman was not following her. The walls of the corridor wore blood drained, and the smell of the room was awful! As she walked she noticed a small peephole in the wall. As she looked in, the view made her loose her breath. A small girl was pinning something in Japanese on the walls. She was cute and had a white and red working kimono on her. Right next to her stood a man. He seemed familiar to Lena. His hair was messy and red, and he wore a white shirt, black pants and all-stars. She knows she's never seen him before, but still…  
>The little girl turns her head, looks at Lena and chuckles. The boy falls down. Taken by surprise, Lena moves away from the peephole, and notices someone staring at her. Cold sweat. Cold air. Chilled fingers.<br>Fear.  
>The same woman she escaped from stud right next to her and was breathing cold air into her neck.<br>-He….prooomis….-  
>Lena runs. Again. She reaches the same door she entered this room with and runs as fast as she can down the stairs, and into the corridor she first woke up in. The first and closest door she could find was luckily unlocked. Into the room. She turns to the door without even seeing the room she was in. Slowly walking backwards, she feels chills running down her spine, her heavy breaths carrying her fear. No. She wasn't afraid of the bloody woman. She was afraid of seeing the blue tattooed woman again.<p>

-BUMP!-

-AAAAH!- -WHOA!- She bumped into something. Or someone, considering the second scream she heard. Lying on the floor from the fall, she looks next to her, but being too dark to see, she searches for the flashlight she dropped. Once found, she points it to the source of loud panting in the room. –GAAH!- -WAAH!- She creams as she looks at him. But he screamed first!  
>-Wait… You're no ghost?- He asks. –No!-she states matter-of-fact-.<p>

-Why did you scream?- She asked, a little mad at him for scaring her

-I'm sorry, I thought you wore another ghost.- He raises up from the floor and offers his hand to her. She accepts it and whispers a slow "thank you" as she gets up. Standing up right in front of him, she notices his looks under the light of the flashlight. Tall, dark red, messy hair, green eye, eye patch, white shirt, black jeans, all-stars.

-You're that boy…- She whispers to herself

-Excuse me?- He asks. He can't really see her from under the light of the flashlight pointed straight at him. He can only see her big green eyes.

-Wore you in a small room with a little girl?- She asks, almost feeling scared to ask. She feels his warm fingers on hers, and suddenly notices that they're holding hands. Embarrassed and blushing she takes her hand and looks away from him.

-N-no… I don't know what you're talking about… Anyway, I'm glad you're here.-

She looks at him, eyebrows raised.

-Why?-

-Because I thought that I was alone in this crazy place. It's good to know that I'm not. Even dough the other person is pointing a flashlight at me like I'm being interrogated.-

She notices just now, and pulls the flashlight away from him, blushing again. Now he could see her. Tall. Black dress, corset. Blue snakes. Beautiful.

-I-I'm Lavi.-

He shows her his hand.

-Lena.-

She shakes his hand, feeling a warm chill run down her spine. It felt good.

FLASH!

A flash, like that of an old camera startled them. Pointing at it with the flashlight, she notices that, in fact, there is an old, used camera lying on the floor. She goes to pick it up, Lavi follows. She picks it up gently and shows it to Lavi. It had weird markings on it, and she noticed

-It has no film. It's empty.-

-Then how did it take a picture?-

-I don't know.-

A scream. Cold air, slow steps. Door opens. Horror.  
>The woman with the blue tattoos was standing in front of them, and moving fast. Closer. Closer. Suddenly, something grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Lavi.<p>

-Run!-

She did, she followed him as fast as she could. They ran into a door, opened it, then up the first stairs.  
>A black shadow.<p>

White light. Lena realizes that she woke up in her room. It was morning, her alarm clock was waking her. Usually she's no morning person, but today…

-_Was this all a dream?..._ UGH!-

She winced as her shoulder started to spread pain down her spine. Faintly, she saw what looked like a bruise on her back, spreading. But then it went back and disappeared. Slowly regaining herself, she picks up a pen and writes all she saw in her dreams on a small paper.

"**The old mansion I saw in my dream was no different than the Manor of Sleep I visited with Dollz just yesterday. It did look a little bit more alive and not so destroyed. The woman with the tattoos was about my height, had long black hair covering her breasts and back, including half of her face. She wore only the down part of a blue linen robe. Her body looked like it was covered in black bruises.  
>And him… Lavi. Where do I know him from? Was that house really haunted? And this bruise. It appeared just on the same place that woman touched me. Why?"<strong>

8


End file.
